La Flor Celeste
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: AU - Orihime es conocida como "La Flor Celeste" y reta a Ichigo, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro. Solo ella y su séquito saben el porque de sus acciones. Pésimo Summary xD - R.&R.O.D.! ICHIHIME - GrimmHime
1. El Reto

Konnichi wa!!!

…

Si, aquí estoy de new con otro IchiHime, pero verán, este tiene una diferencia, no es oneshot!!! Desde cuando había tenido la idea, pero en verdad no quería subirlo por las cuestiones de que tengo FF's sin terminar, pero es que ya no soportaba. Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo algunos capis escritos. Espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Recuerden, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y estoy respaldada por la constitución de mi país. Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sensei…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO I**_

_**EL RETO**_

...

-¡Mizuiro, no lo puedo creer!-gritaba un chico de cabello castaño alrededor de otro-¡Kurosaki y Sado entrarán a esta escuela!

-Lo sé Asano-san…-respondió pelinegro mientras mandaba mensajes de texto desde su celular-Pero también he escuchado que _La Flor Celeste_ también entrará…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! LA ESCUELA SE LLENARÁ DE BUSCAPLEITOS…-lloraba inconsolablemente-¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?

-Mira, ya están las listas. Kurosaki-san y Sado-san están en nuestro grupo.

-¿Cómo puedes ver a esta distancia?, son como 4 me…¡¿QUÉ?! ¡KUROSAKI Y SADO!

…

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Frente a sus ojos un chico de cabello naranja y otro moreno golpeaban a dos tipos.

…

-N-no pu-puede ser. ¡SON KUROSAKI Y SADO!

-Muy bien Chad, es hora de acabar con ellos…

-Si…

-Hola, soy Kojima Muzuiro y ese raro de allá es Asano Keigo-san…-saludó el joven mientras se paraba frente a ellos con su amplia y tierna sonrisa

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MIZUIRO ELLOS SON UNOS BUSCAPLEITOS, NO TE JUNTES CON ELLOS!

-¡Yosh! Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo-respondió el chico de ojos marrones como si nada-y mi amigo se llama Sado Yasutora pero le digo Chad.

-Un gusto.-habló Chad

-¡No los dejaremos hasta derrotarlos!-gritó otro tipo que llegaba a ayudar a los heridos por Ichigo y Yasutora-Es hora de comenzar la masacre.-y cerca de 5 más fueron de refuerzo-¿Listos? Aho…

…

La voz del líder de los vándalos se apagó por un repentino desmayo por parte del mismo. Una chica de largo cabello naranja, un poco más oscuro que el del chico, con horquillas en forma de flor color celeste, lo había golpeado en la nuca. Tres chicas la seguían, las cuales hicieron lo mismo con los demás. Los adolescentes que había presenciado el ataque quedaron perplejos.

Todas ellas tenían el cabello largo, hasta la cintura. Sus faldas eran largas hasta las rodillas y sus blusas de manga larga. La chica del frente miró con odio al pelinaranja.

…

-Soy _La Flor Celeste_, Inoue Orihime. Kurosaki Ichigo, te reto.

-También a tus amigos.-mencionó una de las acompañantes que era de cabello castaño claro, con unas horquillas con plumas de color escarlata-Soy _La Pluma Escarlata_, Shigure Hanako.

-Hoy, a las 6 de la tarde en el puente que atraviesa el río de lado oeste.-agregó otra chica, pero de cabello negro y que llevaba horquillas con estrellas doradas-Soy _La Estrella Dorada_, Kamuyama Yuki.

-No tienen otra opción más que aceptar.-terminó la última adolescente de cabello rubio y con horquillas con lunas violetas-Soy _La Luna Violeta_, Sato Mitsuru.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO SON NUESTRO AMIGOS!-gritaba el castaño-¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HE HECHO?

-Está bi…-aceptaba el más bajito pero fue interrumpido por Ichigo

-No peleo con chicas.

-Vaya, entonces era cierto. Kurosaki Ichigo es todo un caballero, nunca ha peleado con una chica.-Orihime se acerco a su enemigo y lo abrazo por el cuello-Pero no me importa. Es un reto y lo tendrás que aceptar.

…

El abrazo hizo estremecer al chico. Estaba completamente sonrojado. Era la primera vez que una chica lo abrazaba de esa manera. Debía admitir que a pesar de que ella fuera una buscapleitos, tenía muy buen cuerpo, así que esa cercanía mezclado con sus pensamientos le tendía una mala jugada.

Kurosaki la alejó bruscamente de su cuerpo aún con aquel color rojizo en sus mejillas. Tomó a Mizuiro y Chad de los hombros.

…

-¡ACEPTAMOS!

-Muy bien.-respondió Yuki-No olviden el lugar ni la hora.

-¡Vámonos!

…

Las cuatro jóvenes caminaron entre los demás estudiantes que se apartaban de su camino para no meterse con ellas. Mientras los cuatro chicos estaban perplejos ante lo sucedido.

…

-Este va a ser un año interesante…-exclamó divertido Mizuiro

…

_**Continuará**_

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

Si, sé que es muy, pero muy corto el capi. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, a mi me encanta la idea del OOC por parte de Orihime, aunque obviamente todos sus rasgos (bueno, la mayoría) de la serie seguirán intactos, ya verán conforme el fic avance. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, lo traeré pronto y será bastante largo. Cuídense y dejen review. Ciao!!!

…

…

…

_**¡FAVOR DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**_

…

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Arisawa Tatsuki

Si!!! Ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo… x3 Espero que igual lo disfruten tanto como el primero (que fue una cosa de nada, pero bueh!) e igual me dejen review…

Ya saben, Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Kubo-sensei… Bla, bla, bla…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

_**ARISAWA TATSUKI**_

...

-¡ACEPTAMOS!

-Muy bien.-respondió Yuki-No olviden el lugar ni la hora.

-¡Vámonos!

…

Las cuatro jóvenes caminaron entre los demás estudiantes que se apartaban de su camino para no meterse con ellas. Mientras los cuatro chicos estaban perplejos ante lo sucedido.

…

-Este va a ser un año interesante…-exclamó divertido Mizuiro

…

Cómo lo había hecho las retadoras, igualmente entraron al edificio para buscar su salón y conocer a sus demás compañeros. Kojima llevaba una sonrisa muy grande y dirigía al grupo, atrás de él Ichigo y Chad solo llevaban caras de indiferencia mientras que, hasta atrás, Keigo lloraba por su "mala suerte", según él.

Entraron a su salón, el número 3 del primer curso. Ahí estaban sentadas las cuatro en forma de cuadrado, cerca de la puerta trasera del salón. Chismeaban algunas cosas, pero al entrar Ichigo y compañía los vieron de forma retadora, causando escalofríos en el pelinaranja y el castaño principalmente…

…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó el más bajito de los cuatro chicos-Ni Asano-san ni yo sabemos pelear.

-No se preocupen, con Chad y conmigo basta.

-Pero Ichigo…-intervino el moreno

-No te preocupes Chad, no les haremos daño, es solo para que no molesten más.

-Está bien…

-¡Tomen asiento!-exclamó la profesora que entraba al salón-Bienvenidos a todos al Instituto Karakura, seré su profesora, Oshi Misato. Pero no me digan Oshi-sensei ni Misato-sensei, solo díganme Misato-senpai… Jujujujuju…

-Ha… ¿Hai?-trataron de contestar todos ante su alocada profesora

-Bueno, quiero que todos se presente para poder conocerlos un poco. Haber tú-dijo señalando a una chica de cabello negro y largo.

-Soy Kunieda Ryo y soy capaz de correr 100 metros en 12 segundos.

-Interesante, ya veremos en clase de deportes. Haber, la chica de atrás.

-¡Ah! Y-yo soy Ogawa Mishiru.-decía con timidez la chica de cabello café corto

-Ok… ¡Tú!-señaló a una morena

-¡Hai! ¡Soy Natsui Mahana!-contestaba con mucha confianza

-Sigue…

-_La Flor Celeste_-exclamó la pelinaranja y todos comenzaron a cuchichear-Inoue Orihime…

-Lindo apodo. ¡Siguiente!

-_La Pluma Escarlata_, Shigure Hanako…

-_La Estrella Morada_, Kamuyama Yuki.

-_La Luna Violeta_, Sato Mitsuru.

-Así que Inoue-san es la líder.-decía sorprendida la profesora-Que lindo grupo de amigas. Además, su look es muy original, no tenemos chicas así por aquí a menudo… Jijijiji.

…

Las chicas no dijeron nada. Pero más de uno comentaba por susurros cosas sobre las palabras de la profesora. "¿No se da cuenta que son buscapleitos?" "¿Seguro que la profesora está cuerda?" "Misato-senpai es muy rara." "Creo que no tendremos problemas para escaparnos." "No creo que le importemos mucho."

…

-Bueno, bueno… Tú, el de cabello naranja.

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Me gusta tu cabello Ichigo.

…

Nuevamente los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los demás alumnos. "Pero es Kurosaki, otro buscapleitos" "Dicen que se tiñe el cabello de ese color desde que era un niño" "Es muy guapo, pero da miedo…" "Cada vez más, pienso que es rara."

…

-¿A-Arigato?

-El que sigue…

-Sado Yasutora.

-Pocas palabras, ya veo. ¡Sigan!

-Mizuiro Kojima y el es…-señalando a su amigo inconsciente en el piso (N:A/ La causa fue la mirada de Hime y las demás)-…Asano Keigo-san.

-¿Se siente bien tu amigo?

-Sí. Es normal en el…

-Bueno… ¡El de lentes!

-Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu.-decía el joven subiendo sus gafas

-Ok, continúen.

…

Así pasaron cerca de 20 minutos en los que todos los alumnos se presentaron ante su nueva profesora. Al terminar comenzó una clase de historia universal donde la profesora comenzó leyéndoles algunas de las más importantes teorías de evolución y poblamiento de la tierra.

Orihime, que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Tatsuki, mostraba una mirada de melancolía. Nadie podría sabía exactamente el porqué –además de sus tres amigas- pero al ver a aquella chica muchos recuerdos de su vida en la secundaria llegaban a su mente haciéndola confundirse aún más de lo que ya estaba…

…

_FLASH BACK_

…

_-Mi… Mi cabello…-lloraba una chica con cabello naranja oscuro, que tenía mal cortado, bajo uno de los árboles del jardín trasero de la escuela-¿Qué le voy a decir a nii-san? Le gustaba tanto…_

_-Oye…_

…

_La chica al oír la voz de otra chica salió corriendo. No quería que le hicieran más daño por aquella gran envidia que sentían las demás niñas hacia ella. Sabía que debía correr si no quería salir lastimada, después de todo, no sabía defenderse muy bien._

…

_-¡Espera!-exclamó preocupada la otra jovencita de cabello corto y castaño comenzando a seguirla_

_-¡AH!_

…

_Gritó la pelinaranja porque había caído sobre al pasto al no fijarse bien por donde corría. La castaña se acercó rápidamente a ella y se arrodilló junto a ella. Pudo observar que estaba llorando mucho, su cara tenía varios rasguños y cortadas, y sus brazos y piernas estaban raspados por su caída._

…

_-Onegai, no me lastimes._

_-No lo haré. ¡Me llamo Arisawa Tatsuki!-se presentó la chica ayudando a la otra a sentarse frente-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-¿T-tú eres Arisawa-san?_

_-Ha-hai… No es necesario que me llames Arisawa-san, solo Tatsuki._

_-Está bien, Tatsuki-chan. Soy Inoue Orihime._

_-Mucho gusto Orihime. Oye, ¿eso te lo hicieron las chavas de nuestro salón?_

_-Ha-hai…-dijo Orihime bajando la mirada_

_-Debes de aprender a defenderte Orihime. No debes permitir que abusen de ti._

_-Es que… Yo no sé defensa personal. Para Tatsuki-chan es fácil decirlo, eres una campeona en karate._

_-Je, je, je, je… No es para tanto. No te preocupes, ¡Yo te enseñaré karate!_

_-¡Arigato Tatsuki-chan!_

…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

…

-Tatsuki… Chan…-dijo en un leve susurro

…

…

…

…

-Vámos Asano-san, Kurosaki-san y Sado-san nos invitaron a comer con ellos en la azotea.

-¡PERO SON BUSCAPLEITOS MIZUIRO!-gritaba aferrado a la pierna derecha de su amigo-¡Ya nos metimos en una pelea por su culpa! ¡NNNNOOOO!

-No te preocupes, ellos serán los que peleen. Además, no parece que sean malas personas…-decía jalándolo a la azotea-Anda, ya llegamos.

-¡Yosh!-saludaron el pelinaranja y el moreno

-Hola chicos…-respondía al saludo Kojima con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué tal la comida?

-Pues no está mal… Oye Keigo, ¿no quieres?-dijo ofreciéndole un oniguiri-La hizo mi hermana Yuzu.

-¿Tienes una hermana?-dijo tomándolo-¡Preséntamela! Tal vez podría ser tú…

-Tiene 9 años…

-Aaaaahhhh...-suspiró con tristeza

-Entonces, si tienes una hermana.

-Bueno, son dos. Yuzu y Karin. Yuzu siempre se encarga de la casa a pesar de su corta edad, ya que mi papá siempre está atendiendo la clínica que tenemos… Y bueno, mi hermana Karin siempre está fuera jugando con sus amigos…

-¿Y tu madre?

-…Ella… Ella murió por mi culpa cuando yo era pequeño…

-L-lo siento Kurosaki-san, n-no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Ichigo…

-Y a mi Chad…-concluyó la frase de Ichigo el chico alto

-¡Está bien!

-¡Ichigo! ¡Al fin te encuentro!-exclamó una chica de cabello corto

-Tatsuki…

-¿Es cierto que Ori… Inoue te retó?

-¿Quién?

-Carajo, ¡la Flor Celeste!

-¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué?

-Es que…-se paró para observar a los lados-Gomen, esto… ¡Yo!

-Tú debes de ser Arisawa-san. Konnichi wa, soy Mizuiro Kojima y ese raro es Asano Keigo-san. Un gusto.

-El gusto es mío.

-Sabes, eres muy linda.-dijo el castaño tomando la mano de la chica-¿No te gustaría sa…?

…

No pudo terminar la oración ya que había recibido un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por parte de la joven de apellido Arisawa, que se mostraba algo molesta ante el comentario y acto del chico ahora herido.

…

-Creo que debí decirle que eras cinturón negro en karate…

-No te preocupes, Asano-san puede soportar eso y más.

-Si tú lo dices…-volteo a ver a Tatsuki a la que le brincaba una venita en la sien por el enojo-¿Qué pasa con esa chica?

-Bueno…-dijo bajando la mirada-Cuídate en la pelea.

-¿Por qué…?

-Ella no solo es cinturón negro igual que tú y yo, sino que también ha estudiado acupuntura, aikido y kick boxing.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tanto sabe esa chica?

-Todo fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú le enseñaste?

-Algo así. Estudiamos juntas la secundaria. Siempre la molestaban por sus buenas notas, su sonrisa de siempre y su cabello largo y con ese color extraño… Un día, las chicas de nuestro salón cortaron su cabello y la lastimaron haciendo que huyera del resto de las clases. Yo la seguí y nos volvimos amigas. Poco tiempo después comencé a enseñarle karate para que pudiera defenderse de quienes la hostigaran, aprendía muy fácilmente y en menos de un año se volvió cinturón negro. Después comenzó a tomar acupuntura y aikido para mejorar su habilidad en peleas.-conforme iba platicando todo la chica mostraba una cara de culpabilidad y preocupación-Poco después ya se había vuelto toda una experta en todo eso y más. Para cuando me di cuenta ya había formado su propia banda. Quería sacarla de ahí, sabía lo peligroso que era, pero solo obtuve un no por respuesta, lesiones graves en mi cuerpo y que perdiera a Orihime para siempre…

-Es decir, ¿la vez que tuviste que salir del torneo por estar en el hospital, fue por culpa de esa chica?

-Por desgracia… Sí.

-¿Cómo pudiste…?

-Ella era mi mejor amiga. Ichigo, yo quiero salvarla…-interrumpía a su amigo con los ojos vidriosos-Quiero sacarla de ahí, aún es tiempo.

-Lo haremos Arisawa-san-respondió el chico más bajito

-Kojima…

-Sé a qué te refieres. ¿Lo haremos no es así Ichigo?

-Claro.

-Arigato, Ichigo.-dijo y de prisa lo tomó de la camisa-¡No te atrevas a decirle a nadie de eso!

-Lo sé.

-Arigato…

…

En la puerta que daba a la azotea se encontraba Shigure Hanako, o mejor conocida por ser la Pluma Escarlata. Podía observar perfectamente toda la escena. Al notar que Arisawa Tatsuki se despedía, corrió rumbo al baño de chicas que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Ahí ya la esperaban Kamuyama Yuki –La Estrella Dorada-, Sato Mitsuru –La Luna Violeta- y por supuesto, Inoue Orihime –La Flor Celeste-.

…

-¿Qué hizo esa tonta?

-Habló acerca de su pasado con usted, Hime-sama.

-Así que piensa que Kurosaki me "salvará". ¡Qué tonta!

-Hime-sama-interrumpió Mitsuru-Creo que es hora de darle otro escarmiento a esa bocona.

-Esta vez deberá ser más duro.-agregó Yuki

-Ya estoy planeando lo que haremos.-respaldo Hanako

-¡No!

-Pero Hime-sama…

-Ya dije que no. Démosle más tiempo para recapacitar, se lo merece porque no ha vuelto a molestar. Ahora nuestro objetivo es derrotar a Kurosaki.-sonrió con malicia la ojigris-Mientras venzamos a chicos más fuertes, nuestro nivel subirá.

-Por fin podremos tener bajo nuestro dominio las calles de Karakura.-continuaba la Estrella Dorada

-Y podremos derrocar a Halibel-san.

-Siendo nosotras las líderes…-concluyó la Pluma Escarlata

-Ahora lo entiendo Hime-sama, perdóneme por atreverme a ir en contra de nuestros ideales.

-No te preocupes Mitsuru. No te preocupes…

…

…

…

…

Se podía escuchar el timbre que marcaba el término de las clases y el comienzo de los clubes y demás actividades extras en la escuela. Eran apenas las tres de la tarde, aún faltaban otras tres horas para ir al punto de encuentro que les habían indicado aquellas chicas. ¿Qué se supone que harían en ese tiempo?

…

-¿Por qué no vámos a comer? Yo invito.

-No es necesario, no quiero que seamos una molestia para ti Kojima.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, lo hago de buena manera.

-¡Yo sí quiero!-gritó eufórico Keigo-Vámos a un lugar donde haya chicas guapas.

-¿A dónde les gustaría ir a ustedes?

-Un restaurante de comida mexicana-respondió Chad

-Donde sea…

-Decidido, vamos por comida mexicana

-Pero…-trató de reclamar el castaño pero recordó de quien era la opción-¿Q-qué me recomiendas Chad?

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

Buacabuacabuaca… Ya llego Kuro-chan… xD Si, creo que exageré un poco con lo de Hime, ¿no? Pero ya después verán el porqué quiere derrotar a Halibel y sabremos más el pasado de ellas. Les aseguro que nadie se lo esperaba, que no les pasaba por la cabeza… Buajajaja… Soy mala malosa… x3

Por cierto, todos los estudios de Orihime los conozco, algunos no los practico, pero me sé algunas técnicas y pronto me enseñaran más. Puse lo de karate primero porque recuerdo que Tatsuki le enseña para que se defienda y le dice que podría ser cinturón amarillo o algo así y que aprende muy rápido. Por cierto, que bueno que ha Josefo-san le haya gustado lo de la simbología de las horquillas, me costó trabajo pensarlo… xD Y sí me imagino que antes nadie se le había ocurrido esto…

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en el próxima… Matta Ne!!!

…

_**DEJEN REVIEWS**_

_**RECUERDEN: READ & REVIEW OR DIE!!!**_

_**SOLO DÉJENLO, OK??? xD**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. La Pelea

Wii!! Ya el tercer capí, espero este sea el mejor, porque el tres es mi número favorito aparte del 7… x3 Jijjijiji… Recuerden, Bleach no me pertenece bla-bla Kubo-sensei bal-bla grandiosa Shonen Jump bla-bla Bastardos de Pierrto… xD

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

_**LA PELEA**_

...

-¿A dónde les gustaría ir a ustedes?

-Un restaurante de comida mexicana-respondió Chad

-Donde sea…

-Decidido, vamos por comida mexicana

-Pero…-trató de reclamar el castaño pero recordó de quien era la opción-¿Q-qué me recomiendas Chad?

…

…

…

…

Al salir del restaurante de comida mexicana el reloj marcaba las 5:15 pm. Sabían que en menos de una hora seria su enfrentamiento con aquellas chicas de cabello largo. A pesar de ser unos 20 minutos de camino hasta el lugar asignado, prefirieron comenzar a caminar tranquilamente en aquella dirección.

…

…

…

…

-Así que han decidido enfrentar a Kurosaki…-decía una chica de piel morena y cabello rubio

.

Estaba sentada en la silla principal de una mesa, donde varios chicos y chicas también se encontraban sentados. Su ropa consistía en un uniforme de marinero de color blanco y azul. La falda corta en diferencia a las demás, blusa de manga corta y tenis. Junto a ella había dos chicos, un peliazul y un chico de piel muy blanca, ambos con el mismo uniforme pero en versión masculina.

.

-¡Hai, Halibel-sama!-decía una chica de coletas negras-Inoue Orihime lo retó hoy a las 6 de la tarde en el lugar de siempre

-Siempre tan precipitada-decía el chico pálido

-Así es ella, que más se le puede hacer…

-Creo que mañana iré a verla…

-Si, Grimmjow no puede esperar a ver a su novia…

-¡Cállate Halibel! Sabes que solo salgo con ella por favor.

-Eso dices Grimmjow, pero hay otras co…

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil?-gruño el joven tomando al otro por el cuello de la camisa-Yo no quiero para nada a esa zorra.

-¡Déjenlo ya! Este no es el momento…

-…

-Cierto

…

…

…

…

5:50 pm. La pelinaranja y las demás ya se encontraban junto al río en espera de sus contrincantes. Orihime estaba viendo su reflejo en el agua, mientras las otras chicas hacían estiramientos y calentaba para evitar lastimarse.

…

-¿Hime-sama?

-¿Nani?

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó la chica de horquillas con lunas-La hemos visto muy rara.

-Sí, no se preocupen chicas… Por cierto, ¿hoy no vendrán a mi casa?

-No, gomen ne, Hime-sama.-respondía Hanako

-¿No se sentirá sola Hime-sama?-preguntó la pelinegra

-Iie… No se preocupen por mí.

-Veo que no pudieron esperar para la pelea…

-Kurosaki…

-¡Yo!-saludaron los otros tres chicos

-Bueno, terminemos con esto.

-Muy bien. ¡Vámos!

...

Orihime corrió en dirección a Ichigo y lo tomó del brazo, pero este fácilmente se zafó haciendo que la chica maldijera. Mitsuru, Hanako y Yuki fueron en dirección de Mizuiro, Chad y Keigo respectivamente, pero Chad se interpuso recibiendo los golpes de las tres chicas pero no mostró ninguna señal de dolor ante ellos; tomó a Yuki por el brazo y fácilmente la tiró al suelo haciendo que se lastimara la cara con las piedras del lugar, así Hanako golpeó el nervio bajo la rodilla izquierda del moreno haciendo que esta dejara de moverse y Chad se hincara haciendo más fácil para Mitsuru golpearlo en la cara.

Orihime tiraba patadas y golpeas las cuales Ichigo creía evitar fácilmente, hasta que la chica aumento la velocidad y le plantó un fuerte golpe en el pecho. El pelinaranja llevo sus manos al pecho mientras caía de rodillas al piso al igual que su amigo, había acertado muy bien, la presión en su pecho era muy fuerte y sentía una gran fatiga; ella sonrió ante esa pequeña victoria, así que tomó el brazo izquierdo del joven y lo llevó hacía su espalda como si de una palanca se tratase, poco a poco lo llevaba más hacía atrás causándole más dolor a su contrincante. Si seguía así lastimaría su brazo y la conexión con su hombro muy severamente e incluso podría llegar a romperle el brazo y el antebrazo, ¿acaso esa chica era capaz?

Keigo tomó a la rubia del cabello y la alejó de Chad para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando, pero en un ágil movimiento ella le lastimo el brazo haciendo que le soltara. Chad, se puso de pie, y con su pierna derecha –que no estaba lastimada- pateó a la altura de los tobillos a Hanako para que cayera y quedara inmovilizada por un tiempo, pero brincó evitando el golpe; con la mano en forma de puño trató de golpear en el estómago del chico, pero fue empujada por el cuerpo de su amiga Mitsuru quien había sido empujada por Keigo.

…

-Pensé que no lucharían…

-Bueno, nos retaron a los cuatros y pensé que necesitarías ayuda.

-Arigato.-respondió Sado-Sabes, peleas bien…

-Jejejeje… Eso cre…

…

Yuki se había levantado y golpeó al castaño en la cara de modo que este cayó en la tierra. Chad la tecleó y cayó al suelo junto sus amigas, quienes ya tenían raspones y moretones por el cuerpo. Ninguna de las tres chicas se sentía capacitada para seguir peleando contra el muchacho, así que solo miraron como le iba a su jefa.

…

-¿Te rindes chico-fresa?

-¡I-iie!

-¿Seguro?-le cuestionó mientras alzaba más su brazo

-Ya verás…

…

Ichigo golpeo en la pierna a Orihime, pero esta no lo soltó, así que él la empujó para que cayera sobre su espalda y lo soltara, cosa que si funcionó. Ya libre el chico de ojos marrón tomó ambas muñecas de ella cruzándolas y levantando sus brazos por sobre la cabeza, llevándolos hacía la espalda. La expresión de la chica mostraba un gran dolor, ahora era ella quien tenía miedo porque lastimaran sus brazos. Su límite de flexibilidad había sido alcanzado, un poco más y tendría serias lesiones, pero sin darse cuenta Ichigo la soltó dejando que aquella sensación de dolor terminara.

…

-¡¿Po-por qué me soltaste?! ¡No me he rendido!

-No soy alguien que quiera pelear, ni mucho menos soy cruel. Todo esto fue para que aprendieras la lección.

-Tú…

-¡Hime-sama!-expresaron las chicas corriendo hacía ella al notar que trataba de sacar algo de su falda

-¡Déjenme!

-Hime-sama, esto no es lo correcto…-dijo la castaña

-Hanako tiene razón, por favor deténgase-agregó la Estrella Dorada

-Onegai…-finalizó la tercera joven

-E-está bien... ¡Pero esto no termina aquí!

-¡Me lo imaginaba!-comentó con una gran sonrisa Mizuiro

-Juro que te derrotaré en lo que sea Kurosaki Ichigo, esto no se quedará así. ¡Me vengaré!

-Como quieras…-exclamó el pelinaranja con indiferencia

…

Las cuatro chicas se fueron del lugar sin decir nada. Keigo se sobaba la cara por el fuerte golpe que le habían dado, Chad movía su pierna para que reaccionara mejor e Ichigo solo se frotaba el hombro izquierdo. Comenzaron a caminar mientras Mizuiro sacaba su teléfono celular y ponía música para que todos escucharan.

…

-¡MIZUIRO! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AYUDASTE?

-Ichigo y Sado dijeron que no nos entrometiéramos…

-Pero necesitaban ayuda…

-Aún así, ellos dijeron…

-Por cierto Keigo, gracias por ayudar a Chad.-agradeció el joven Kurosaki

-N-no fue nada-respondía apenado

-Fue un gran día primer día a pesar de todo, ¿No creen?-decía el pelinegro

-¡Hai!

…

…

…

…

-Itte… Ese imbécil de Kurosaki…

…

Orihime se encontraba en su apartamento con un short para dormir puesto y su sostén. La camisa se encontraba junto donde estaba sentada. Se encontraba untándose un gel en los hombros y sus alrededores, puesto que aquel movimiento de Kurosaki le había lastimado ligeramente causando un fuerte dolor al moverse.

…

-Si Halibel se entera de esta derrota… ¡Maldita zorra!-volteó a ver una foto de un hombre que estaba en un pequeño altar con incienso prendido-Nii-san, juro que te vengaré. ¡No dejaré que la estúpida esa se quede tan campante!

…

La chica de grandes pechos se quito la parte superior dejando al aire sus grandes senos. Cogió una venda que estaba dentro de una caja blanca cercana y la coloco en sus hombros, ayudándose de sostenerla al ponerla también en su pecho y cuello. Después se puso la camisa que había dejado junto a ella y se acostó en su cama para dormir.

…

-Buenas noches, nii-san.

…

_**Continuará**_

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

¡Sí, más sopresas! xD Bueno, más o menos, ustedes entienden. Tal vez fue un capítulo corto pero tuvo bastante acción, tal vez mal contada (es mi primer fic con tanta acción), pero ustedes son los que opinan… Jejejejeje… Bueno, espero estén bien y hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos leemos luego, Matta ne!!!

…

…

…

_**¡FAVOR DE DEJAR UN REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**_

…

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Grimmjow Jeaguarjaques

Konnichi wa mina!

Bueno, aquí les traigo la cuarta entrega de este fic tan medio violento y loco… xD Espero que estén disfrutando mucho d él. Agradezco a todos por su reviews, recuerden que siempre trato de enviarles un MP como agradecimiento (disque)…

Recuerden los personajes no me perteneces sino a Kubo-sensei bal-bla maravillosa shonen jump bla-bla bastardos de pierrot bla-bla sin fines de lucro… xD

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

_**GRIMMJOW JEAGUARJAQUES**_

...

Una joven se vestía lo más rápido posible para ir a la escuela. Se había levantado tarde puesto que la noche anterior había dormido a las 12:00 am por tratarse los hombros después de la pelea que tuvo con Kurosaki Ichigo. Si, ella era Inoue Orihime, La Flor Celeste.

…

-Nos vemos más tarde nii-san.-exclamó ella haciendo una reverencia delante de la foto de su fallecido hermano-Mataku… Se me hizo tarde.

…

La corría en dirección a la escuela. Aún siendo una yanki, siempre asistía a clases y tenía muy buenas notas. Era algo extraño, pero era una excelente estudiante que siempre se esforzaba por mejorar. Reviso en su maletín sino faltaba nada.

…

-¡El ensayo de Historia!

…

Miró la hora en su celular: 6:48 am. Si regresaba a casa para buscarlo tardaría cerca de 5 minutos y el ir a la escuela desde el punto en el que se encontraba le tomaba 10 minutos. Decidió la primera opción pero al ir tan distraída tratando de recordar el lugar donde estaba su tarea tropezó con una lata que se encontraba en el piso. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió su camino en dirección a su apartamento.

Entró y busco en la mesa del comedor, nada; después en la sala, tampoco; la cocina, definitivamente no; el baño, ni siquiera. ¡Su cuarto! Revolvió todas las cosas de su cuarto, por más que quería no lo podía encontrar. Abrió los cajones hasta que lo encontró dentro del de la ropa interior. ¿Cómo carajo había llegado así? En definitiva no quería saberlo. Lo guardo entre los libro para evitar que se doblara por las esquinas y volvió a salir de su casa en dirección a la escuela. Volvió a ver la hora: 7:36 am. ¿Ahora para que se apuraba? Aunque llegara en ese momento a la escuela llegaría a la segunda hora, en el cambio de clase. En definitiva, este sería un mal día.

…

…

…

…

-Sumimasen…

-Inoue, ¿por qué llegas tarde?

-Se me hizo tarde.

-Bueno, toma asiento.

-Ohayo.-saludó con desgano la pelinaranja a su séquito

-Hime-sama, ¿por qué ha llegado tarde?-pregunto Yuki

-Primero me desperté tarde, después me di cuenta que había olvidado el trabajo de historia y regresé a buscarlo pero tarde mucho. Además me tropecé y resbale varias veces en el camino.

-Parece que hoy tiene mala suerte Hime-sama…-comentó Hanako

-…Algo me dice que esas son pequeñas pruebas para algo más.-agregó Mitsuru

-No me digan eso chicas…

…

Ichigo la veía desde el otro lado del salón. Si no supiera que ella era una yanki juraría que solo se trataba de una chica voluptuosa y torpe. En verdad no esperaba aquellas reacciones por parte de la chica. Regreso su vista al pizarrón, a él no debía de interesarle nada de Inoue Orihime y debía tenerlo siempre presente.

…

…

…

…

Al fin, la hora de la salida. Orihime se levantó de su asiento y lo observó con detenimiento su uniforme. Tenía una mancha morada de jugo, pues a la hora del almuerzo Yuki le había derramado un poco sin querer; también observo una mancha roja que era de cátsup por culpa de la hamburguesa de Mitsuru y al final otra de color café-negra por culpa de la salsa de soya que le había regado Hanako al comer sushi. Las tres chicas se había disculpado miles de veces con su jefa, pero ella en verdad se había molestado y les había dado su merecido –unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza-.

La chica camino en dirección al baño y sus tres amigas entraron con ella. Había una otras jóvenes dentro, que al verlas entrar corrieron despavoridas hacía afuera, pero una de ella tiro su labial que se estaba colocando y por desgracias calló en el largo cabello naranja oscuro de Orihime, haciendo que gritara como loca a la chica que no había sido culpable de aquello.

…

-Ca-calma Hime-sama

-¡POR QUÉ A MI! Hoy todo ha salido mal o me han pasado miles de accidentes. Ya quiero llegar a casa y encerrarme.

-Esperemos que cuando caliente la comida no queme nada…

-¿Qué dijiste Mitsuru?

-Na-nada…

-¡Ash!

…

Se acerco al lava manos y mojó un poco su uniforme donde se encontraban las manchas para evitar que se notaran tanto. Al terminar y ver que las manchas, casi no se notaban. Secó el uniforme con una toalla de papel lo más que pudo y se dedico a limpiar su cabello del lápiz labial que le había caído.

…

-¡Larguémonos!-exclamó saliendo del baño y siendo seguida por las otras chicas

…

Como siempre salieron y al caminar todos se apartaban de su camino para no tener problemas con ellas. Volteó hacía su lado derecho y pudo ver a Ichigo con sus amigos platicando bajo un árbol, eso le molesto mucho y le hizo una seña obscena con su dedo anular, por lo que el chico al verla también se molesto, lo cual hizo reír a la chica. Por aquel descuido tropezó y cayó al suelo por completo. Al instante se comenzaron a escuchar susurros, todos los chicos y chicas a su alrededor comentaban lo sucedido, ¡tenía que golpeara a alguien o explotaría!

…

-Siempre tan torpe Orihime…-comentó un chico con voz de yakuza

-¡Gri-Grimmjow-sama!-exclamaron las acompañantes de las joven

…

Orihime levantó la vista y pudo ver fácilmente a un chico de cabello y ojos azules y sonrisa aterradora frente a ella. Llevaba un par de pantalones azules con algunas cadenas colgando de su cinturón negro con estoperoles, camisa blanca de manga corta con un escudo azul y dorado en el bolsillo de esta, y una corbata mal atada al cuello.

El muchacho tomó por la cintura a la chica, para levantarla fácilmente y depositarla de pie en el suelo frente a él.

…

-Pero si son Pluma-chan, Estrella-chan, Luna-chan y claro, Flor-chan…

-¿Qué carajo haces aquí Grimmjow?

-Qué, ¿no puedo venir por mi **novia** a su escuela?-cuestionó recalcando la palabra novia para que todos la escucharan

-Baka…

…

Todos los alumnos presentes en aquel lugar podían escuchar con claridad la conversación –o más bien discusión- de la pareja. Ichigo no sabía exactamente porque, pero el simple hecho de ver al peliazul junto a la chica le irritaba bastante.

Grimmjow, para callar los gritos de su novia, la beso de manera apasionada a lo que ella respondió poniendo las manos en el cuello de este y profundizar el beso.

…

-Veo que aún disfrutas de mis besos…

-Imbécil…

-Arigato.-volteó a ver a la izquierda-Con que ese es Kurosaki Ichigo…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene ese estúpido?

-Espera aquí…

…

¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente Grimmjow?

El joven camino de manera violenta en dirección a donde estaba el grupo conformado por Chad, Mizuiro, Asano y por supuesto, Ichigo. Keigo se escondió tras Sado, mientras que este y Kojima ni se inmutaban.

El yanki al estar frente a Ichigo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, causando que el pelinaranja chocara con el árbol que se encontraba tras él.

…

-¡Grimmjow!

-¿Y tú eres quien derroto a Orihime? Vaya que se ha vuelto demasiado torpe…

-¡¿A ti que te pasa cabrón?!-gruño Kurosaki

-Jejejejeje… Es mi forma de saludar a mis enemigos…

-¿Ene…?

-¡Basta Grimmjow!-gritó Orihime mientras lo tomaba del brazo con que había golpeado a su compañero de clase-¡No te metas en mis cosas!

-¡Cállate zorra!-exclamó dándole una bofetada

-¡Hime-sama!

-Imbécil…

…

La chica como respuesta pellizcó un nervio de su nuca y él se arrodillo por el fuerte dolor que corrió desde ese punto hasta la punta de las uñas de sus pies. En verdad su novia era de temer cuando se le hacía enojar.

…

-Eso te pasa por meterte en **mis** asuntos…

-Mira, te estoy haciendo un favor por eso…

-¡¿Favor?! ¡Bah!-tomó su maletín que era sostenido por Hanako-Siempre tan necio, ¡haz lo que quieras! Yo me largo…

…

La pluma escarlata, la luna violeta, la estrella dorada y la flor celeste se fueron de aquel lugar, dejando a los chicos muy confundidos ante sus reacciones y acciones. ¿Qué era lo que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de aquella pelinaranja? Eso cada vez se volví más extraño y apenas era el segundo día del curso.

…

-Bueno, ya que se ha ido esa tonta… Kurosaki Ichigo, ¡te reto!

-¿Qué? Oye, pero…

-No dejaré que Halibel insulte a Orihime por la derrota que tuvo ante ti. Haré todo lo posible porque alcance su deseo…

…

Ichigo quedo estupefacto ante aquellas palabras, a pesar de la pelea que había entre esa extraña pareja, podía darse cuenta que este tal Grimmjow en verdad apreciaba a la antigua amiga de Tatsuki. El chico olvido aquellos pensamientos y colocó al frente su mano, a lo cual el ojiazul respondió para estrechar sus manos. ¡Era un trato!

…

-Recuerda mi nombre... Grimmjow Jeaguarjaques.

-Claro…

…

El peliazul salió corriendo, se montó en su motocicleta –que dejó estacionada fuera de la escuela- y fue en busca de su novia.

…

…

_**Continuará**_

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

Este si fue un capítulo extraño, pero he mostrado que Orihime conserva cualidades que presenta en Bleach, poco a poco podremos saber más del porque tomó ese camino y el porqué su noviazgo con Grimmjow. Creo que cada vez se pone más bueno, o eso espero… xD

Esto… Sé que aquí puse es término yanki, para quienes no saben, es así como se les llama a los buscapleitos o pandilleros que están en secundaria, bachillerato o la universidad en Japón. Bueno, creo que es todo. ¡Ah! Lo de la forma de hablar de Grimmjow es verdad, habla como yakuza… xD Y si no saben que es un yakuza, eso sí lo buscan, porque no saberlo y ser otaku es un crímen… x3

Nos leemos luego… Matta ne!!!

…

…

…

_**ARIGATO MINNA**_

…

_**¡DEJA REVIEW ¡ ¡ONEGAI!**_

…

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Los Espada

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

¡Wow! ¡Ya estamos en el capítulo 5 de La Flor Celeste! Creo que desde hacía mucho no llegaba a este número en un fanfic, me siento muy bien en verdad… ^^ Espero que podamos llegar a los capítulos con dos dígitos, ¡eso me emocionaría mucho!

Bueno, comencemos con este capítulo. Recuerden Bleach no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes como parte del fandom sin fines de lucro y me respaldo en las leyes de mi país; este manga-anime es original de la cabeza de Tite Kubo-sensei, siendo publicado el manga por la maravillosa Shonen Jump y por desgracia el anime es animado (válgase la redundancia) por los bastardos de Pierrot que hacen todo como se les pega la gana, y más con los pairings… ¬¬ ¡Comencemos!

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

_**LOS ESPADA**_

…

...

"_Recuerda mi nombre... Grimmjow Jeaguarjaques."_

…

¿Pero en que se había metido? Esto ya no estaba bien. En lugar de meterse con un yanki, parecía que se había metido con un yakuza y sabía que eso podría empeorar.

…

-¿POR QUÉ A MI?

-¡¿Qué pasa Ichigo?!-gritó un hombre de barba mientras le daba una patada al pelinaranja-¡Ya está el desayuno!

-¡Cabrón!-respondió lanzándolo al piso

-Itte…

-Como siempre pelando…-mencionó desde la puerta una niña pelinegra-Ichi-nii, ya baja, se te hace tarde para la escuela…

-Ya voy…

…

El muchacho se metió a la ducha. Abrió primero el agua caliente y después la fría para templarla, se desnudo y entro a bañarse. Primero dejó que las gotas tibias tocaran su cuerpo desnudo y bien formado para después lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo. Poco después de 10 minutos, ya había terminado y se colocó el uniforme de su escuela para solo bajar, saludar a sus hermanas, tomar un pan de dulce con mermelada y salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela, pero tuvo que regresar por su maletín y un poco de leche para no ahogarse.

Miro su reloj, solo faltaban 2 minutos para que comenzaran sus clases y desde el punto donde se encontraba tardaría –aún corriendo- casi 20 minutos, por lo que decidió ir al río donde había peleado con la yanki, después de todo, solía frecuentarlo.

…

…

…

Llegó. Ahí se encontraba la chica ojigris, viendo la corriente cristalina del río, se notaba pensativa y nostálgica por lo que comenzó a caminar para dejarla sola, pero ella volteó a verlo y lo ignoró, dándole a entender que no le importaba su presencia.

El pelinaranja se acercó a paso lento y se sentó junto a ella. Sus ojos voltearon a verla. En verdad era una chica muy guapa, con sus grandes senos y su estrecha figura, y seguramente tendría un muy buen cuerpo por la práctica de artes marciales, aunque tendrías varias cicatrices; pero también, en aquella fugaz mirada, observó la presencia de vendas en el pecho, cuello y hombros de ella.

…

-Esas ven…

-Fue por el día de nuestra pelea.

-Oye, gomen ne, no era mi inten…

-Lo entiendo.

…

El chico quedó algo sorprendido ante la respuesta de la joven. En verdad no esperaba aquella comprensión de su parte.

Se acostó en la hierba, colocando sus manos en su nuca para que las piedras no le lastimaran. Quería descansar un poco ya que no había dormido muy bien pensando en el reto que le había hecho Grimmjow.

…

-_Su novio…_-pensó Ichigo

-Ten cuidado con Grimmjow.

-¡¿Eh?!

…

¿Acaso esa chica también podía leer la mente?

…

-Dije que tengas cuidado con él.

-Claro…

-Se supone que lo hace porque soy su novia, pero la verdad es que no le intereso en lo más mínimo… Pero eso no importa. El es un bruto, además le encanta jugar sucio. Tiene varios sirvientes, por así decirlo.

-…

-¿Haz escuchado alguna vez de los Espada?

-Sí, un poco. Dicen que son un grupo de pandilleros de distintas escuelas. Son los mejores.

-Así es. También debes de saber que cada uno tiene un número de acuerdo a su fuerza.-Orihime volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos con rudeza y un ligero dejo de preocupación-Grimmjow es el Espada número seis.

-Jajajajaja… ¡No es ni siquiera de los primeros cinco! ¿Y así me tengo que cuidar de él?

-No lo subestimes. Te he dicho que juega sucio. Además, su fracción…

-¿Fracción?

-Es el grupo que está al servicio de un Espada.

-¡Ah! Creo que ahora comprendo un poco más…

-Bueno. Su fracción lo llama el _Rey Pantera_.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿_El Rey Pantera_?!

-Sabía que por ese apodo si lo conocerías…-sonrió y volvió su vista al río-Cuídate, ya que estás en la mira de todos ellos.

-¿Po-por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque… Yo…

-¡Hime-sama!

-Yuki…

-La hemos estado buscando por…

…

La recién llegada al ver al pelinaranja le miró con malos ojos, pero Orihime le llamó la atención por hacerlo mientras se levantaba. Habló con su jefa al oído, mientras escuchaba un temor aparecía en su cara. Malas noticias era lo que Yuki le estaba comunicando.

…

-Me retiro Kurosaki… Kun.

-¡Hai!

-Después hablaré contigo…

…

Amabas jóvenes corrieron donde estaban las otras dos del grupo, dejando a Ichigo algo confundido y preocupado.

...

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

…

…

…

…

-Hime-sama…-habló la rubia-¿Le dijo lo…?

-Aún no. Esperaré hasta después de su pelea con Grimmjow.

…

…

…

…

-Así que has retado a Kurosaki Ichigo.-habló un hombre de cabello castaño que estaba acostado en el suelo junto con una niña

-¡Claro! No dejaría que…

-No es necesario que lo digas. Después de todo Lillinet y yo somos los únicos que sabemos que en verdad quieres a...

-A veces puede ser tan tonta.

-Pero así le quieres.

-Si…

-Deberías de preocuparte por sus peleas y retos. Halibel no dejará que ocupe tan fácilmente el puesto que Arroniero, ni mucho menos el que dejó Zommari…

-Eso es más que obvio… Sus verdaderos motivos…

-Cierto, a veces me compadezco por Orihime-chan

-Creo que yo también hubiera tomado esa decisión…

-¿Qué decisión?

…

Los tres personajes que se encontraban en el jardín de su casa de reuniones se mostraron sorprendidos al ver llegar a un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

…

-¿Qué haces aquí Ulquiorra?

-Nada… Solo daba un paseo por el jardín, los vi platicar y me les quise unir.

-Ulquiorra-habló el castaño-A ti las palabras solo se te sacan a golpes. Tu lo que querías era escuchar nuestra conversación.

-Bueno… ¿Para qué mentir? Es verdad.

-Lárgate, nuestra conversación no te incumbe.

-No lo sabré hasta escucharla. Stark, Lillinet, Grimmjow. Con permiso.

-¡Tch!

-Déjalo Grimmjow, sabes cómo es, en seguida le irá a contarle a Halibel.

-Yo no sé como ella es la que está a cargo. Se supone que tu eres el número uno y ella la tres.

-Yo no funciono como líder…-dijo en un bostezo-…Sabes que solo me hablan en caso de suma emergencia. Además, tampoco podemos poner a Barragán, aparte de que nos usaría como esclavos negros de la época colonial, ya es muy grande. No sé cómo es que sigue aquí.

-Creo que solo es por su fracción que es muy numerosa.

-Seguramente. Es el complemento de la falta de fracción de Ulquiorra.-Lillinet se puso de pie y se fue sin decir una palabra pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con la conversación-¿Y cuándo es tu pelea con Kurosaki?

-El viernes de la próxima semana.

-Ya veo, creo que será interesante ir a ver…

-Como quieras, siempre y cuando Ulquiorra no te siga.

-Claro…

…

...

…

…

Los chicos apenas habían regresado de su receso. Orihime no había llegado en toda la mañana a la escuela, pero si su séquito. Eso le preocupaba un poco a Ichigo quien en no dejaba de observar su asiento en caso de que sus ojos lo engañaran o veía a la puerta por si ella entraba, pero nada. Por un momento pensó que era una tontería preocuparse por la chica, pero sabiendo que estaba herida y eso era por su culpa, no dejaba en paz a su mente.

…

…

…

…

Aquella chica en la que estaba pensando Ichigo se encontraba en el lugar donde se habían visto en la mañana y que hacía solo un par de días que habían peleado. Aún seguía observando aquella corriente de agua dulce, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era algunas libélulas rojas que por momento parecían surfear en el agua.

…

...

_-¡Kawaii nii-san! Quiero intentarlo…_

_-¡Esta bien! Extiende tu mano y deja que se posen en ella._

_-¿Así?_

_-Muy bien Orihime, solo espera, ellas se colocaran en tu dedo._

_-No vienen. ¡Kawaii! Hay muchas en tu dedo._

_-Tal vez es porque estas muy emocionada. Ellas se acercaran más a ti cuando estés tranquila contigo misma._

_-¡Hai!_

….

….

La ojigris extendió su mano, pero ninguno de esos insectos se acercó mucho a ella. Suspiro.

….

-_Lo suponía nii-san. Aún no estoy tranquila…_

…

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

Bueno, creo que este capítulo descifro un poco los sentimientos de Grimmjow y nos explico cómo es que todos están relacionados y eso, bueno, un poco. Espero les haya agradado ese pequeño toque IchiHime que le di en la conversación… Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Matta ne!

…

…

…

_**ONEGAI, DEJEN REVIEW A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIHIME… XD**_

_**¡SOLO UN CLICK Y UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS ME HARÁN FELIZ!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Inoue Sora

Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

Como ya me imagino que leyeron el capítulo pasado (obvio, sino no estarían leyendo este), ya sabrán (o por lo menos tendrán ala idea) de quien es el capítulo de esta vez. Es más como un flash back que nos contará muchas cosas, por eso estará casi todo el texto en cursivas.

Bueno, comencemos con este capítulo. Recuerden Bleach no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes como parte del fandom sin fines de lucro y me respaldo en las leyes de mi país; este manga-anime es original de la cabeza de Tite Kubo-sensei, siendo publicado el manga por la maravillosa Shonen Jump y por desgracia el anime es animado (válgase la redundancia) por los bastardos de Pierrot que hacen todo como se les pega la gana, y más con los pairings… ¬¬ ¡Comencemos!

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

_**INOUE SORA**_

…

...

Todo estaba tranquilo así que Orihime decidió dejarse llevar por aquellos recuerdos que esas situaciones le recordaban tanto. Aquellos momentos felices que fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por una chica de piel morena, cabello rubio y cuerpo escultural. Así es. Tia Halibel. La Espada número tres con su fracción: Sun-Sun, Mila Rose y Apache. Aquellas cuatro chicas que habían desgraciado la vida de la jovencita hasta el extremo.

…

…

…

_- Nii-san, ¿A dónde vamos?_

_- Iremos al parque, ¿no quieres?_

_- ¡Hai!_

…

_La pequeña pelinaranja y el joven castaño caminaban en dirección a un parque que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de su departamento._

_Al llegar la niña se sorprendió al ver a unos poco niños y no escuchar las risas de los ahí presentes. Ella entró al lugar tomada de la mano y le dijo a su hermano mayor que deseaba subirse a los columpios. Después de un rato de juego le pidió que le comprara algo para beber, pues estaba sedienta. Su hermano aceptó pero con la condición de no levantarse de aquel lugar._

…

_- ¡Hai!_

_- No tardaré Orihime…_

…

_El muchacho caminó rápidamente en busca de una máquina expendedora de refrescos o una tienda de autoservicio, lo que fuera más fácil; mientras Orihime seguía sentada meciéndose._

…

_- Itte… - escuchó tras de sí – Ese imbécil…_

_- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la princesita mientras observaba al pequeño_

…

_Su cabello era azul celeste al igual que sus ojos. Su mirada reflejaba un vacio y una tristeza inmensa. La hermanita de Sora solo atinó a acercarse a él para limpiar algunas heridas en su cara y brazos mientras su mirada era de lástima lo cual enfureció al niño, el cual la arrojó lejos._

…

_- ¡Déjame! No necesito tu lastima._

_- … - Se quedó callada. Solo se levantó y siguió con su labor_

_- ¡Hey!_

_- Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, ¡mucho gusto! – se presentó ella con una gran sonrisa_

_- Y-yo soy Grimmjow Jeaguarjaques… También es un gusto conocerte… - reveló el niño con un tono carmín en sus mejillas_

_- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?_

_- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia._

_- Wakatta…_

_- A-Arigato - agradeció en un tono casi imperceptible_

_- No fue nada…_

_- T-tengo que irme, mi madre debe de estarme esperando._

_- ¡Hai! Matta ne._

_- Sayo… Nara…_

…

_Inoue observó como el pequeño corría de su lado hacía el otro lado del parque donde –según ella pensaba- lo esperaba la madre de este. Por ese mismo caminó su hermano iba hacía ella._

…

…

…

En verdad había olvidado aquel primer encuentro con Grimmjow. Un encuentro, que se podría considerar, fue gracias a la decisión de su hermano a ir a aquel parque donde conoció a su mejor amigo y ahora novio.

…

…

…

_- Espero te gusten Orihime. Las vi en una tienda y pensé que te gustarían._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Ábrelo y sabras._

…

_La chica abrió la cajita de envoltura plata y observó un par de horquillas azules con forma de flor. No se gustaban en lo más mínimo así que las arrojó al piso gritando:_

…

_- ¡Son horribles! No pienso usarlas_

_- Gomen, gomen nasai…_

…

_Su hermano se paró en seguida y se retiró a su habitación. Orihime solo hacía pucheros en el comedor. Observó de reojo las horquillas fuera de la caja, tirada en el piso y en ese instante visualizó una hoja de papel –doblada- saliendo de un lado de la cajita. Se acercó a ella y la abrió._

…

…

_**Orihime:**_

_**Espero te guste este regalo. No las compré solo porque al pasar por un aparador las vi y pensé**_

_**que serían perfectas para ti, sino que también me recordó una horquillas que nuestra madre**_

_**tenía antes de fallecer. Espero que las cuides muy bien y adornen perfectamente tu cabello.**_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**Sora**_

…

…

_Unas gotas salinas salieron de sus ojos. Había sido muy grosera con su hermano en ese momento y el no merecía que le pagará aquel regalo de esa manera. Tomó el par de horquillas y lo colocó en su cabello, cogió la cartita y la caja, y fue a la habitación de su hermano._

…

_- Nii-san, puedo pasar._

_- Si…_

_- ¡Mira nii-san! – exclamó la pelinaranja colocándose frente a él - ¿Se me ven bien?_

…

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos y Sora solo asintió para después abrazar a su hermanita._

…

_- Prometo que siempre las usaré como recordatorio de que siempre tendré una familia._

…

Era cierto en ningún momento se las quitaba, excepto para bañarse, peinarse e ir a un balnearios; pero aún así, siempre estaban cerca de ella, y ella eran la que le habían dado ese apodo, "La Flor Celeste".

…

Había pasado tantas cosas hermosas con su hermano… Como lo extrañaba. Pero no era momento para pensar en cosas buenas, sino en la forma en que se vengaría de Tia Hallibel por arruinar su vida, su felicidad, su familia, su todo…

…

…

…

_- Llegaré tarde a casa Orihime, así que no me esperes, cena y deja la comida fuera del refrigerador para que yo también cené… - se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono - ¿Entendido?_

_- ¡Hai! No te preocupes por nada, pero aún así te esperaré despierta._

_- Ya te dije que no, mañana tienes escuela y no quiero que llegues tarde por quedarte dormida porque el día anterior esperaste hasta tarde a tu hermano mayor…_

_- Pero…_

_- Nada de peros Orihime, mejor duerme temprano._

_- Wakatta…_

_- Nos vemos luego, dewa…_

_- Matta ne, nii-san…_

…

_La llamada termino y la jovencita pelinaranja fue hacia la cocina para calentar la comida y poder cenar. Al terminar de cenar se cambio la ropa de civil por su pijama y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes pensar en el bienestar de su hermano._

…

…

_..._

_3:30 am. Un extraño dolor en el pecho había despertado a la chica. Algo no estaba bien. Salió de su habitación y fue a la habitación contigua –que era de su hermano- para ver si ya había llegado. Nada. Pensó que tal vez estaría en la cocina o el comedor cenando. Tampoco. ¿Dónde se encontraba su hermano? Nuevamente ese dolor apareció en su pecho, pero esta vez era más doloroso. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin aparente explicación. Bip, bip, comenzó a sonar su celular rosa; vio rápidamente el número del cual provenía la llamada, pero no aparecía ninguno, contesto._

…

_- Será mejor que vayas a la clínica Kurosaki en este instante. – Escucho una voz femenina muy cortante – Puede que para este momento tu hermano ya esté muerto…_

…

_Sus ojos perdieron en un instante aquel brillo característico y el celular cayó al piso haciendo que se abriera y la batería saliera de él._

_¿Cómo era posible que su hermano estuviera muerto? ¡No podía ser verdad! Seguramente era una broma de mal gusto que le estaban haciendo las chicas de su escuela. ¡Sí, eso era! Solo debía llamar a su hermano y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, seguramente tenía mucho trabajo y ni siquiera llegaría hasta esa mañana._

_Se agachó para tomar su celular e intentó colocarle la batería, pero era tanto su miedo de perder a su hermano, que temblaba de pies a cabeza y le costaba mucho trabajo coordinar su cuerpo. Entro y lo encendió. Mantuvo apretado el número 1, ya que estaba en modo de marcación rápida. Levantó el teléfono y lo apoyó en el pabellón auricular de su oreja. Primer timbre, segundo, tercero… Décimo, décimo primero… Buzón. Seguramente no le dio tiempo de sacarlo de su bolsillo. Primer timbre, segundo, tercero… Décimo, décimo primero… Buzón. Tal vez lo volvió a meter y nuevamente no le dio tiempo de contestar. Primer timbre, segundo, tercero, cuarto… El teléfono fue descolgado._

…

_- ¿Si? – contestó una voz masculina_

_- ¡Nii-san! – exclamó perturbada Orihime_

_- Señorita…_

_- Cre-creo que me equivoqué de número, gomen nasai._

_- Señorita solicitamos que venga de inmediato a la clínica Kurosaki._

_- ¿Pa-para qué? – trató de conservar la calma_

_- Es urgente, es con respecto a su nii-san._

_- ¿Nii-san?_

_- ¡Hai! Podrá…_

_- Yo… Voy en camino…_

…

_Concluyó la llamada. La pelinaranja salió con su pijama a la callé no sin antes tomar las llames del departamento que hacía ya varios años compartía con su hermano mayor. Corrió por distintas calles, no sabía dónde se encontraba tal clínica, simplemente era guiada por su instinto, debía de ver a su hermano urgentemente._

_Ahora sabía que aquel ardor y dolor en el pecho, cerca al corazón no era más que un mal presentimiento ligado a la vida de su hermano._

_La lluvia comenzó desde aquel cielo tan oscuro, donde ninguna estrella se lograba divisar. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y pudo observar un lugar donde no solo estaba fuera una ambulancia sino también una camioneta blanca con la palabra "Morgue" escrita bajo "Ministerio Público"._

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y observó como sacaban en una camilla un cadáver en una bolsa negra. Sin importarle nada, apartó a los hombre presentes y abrió aquel saco. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en su máximo punto. Aquel cuerpo inerte era el de su hermano. Ensangrentado. Inmóvil. Un fuerte grito se escuchó por todo el pueblo de Karakura, un grito de dolor y desesperación. De odio y soledad. Un grito tan penetrante que ningún presente evitó sentir compasión por la chica._

_Abrazó el cuerpo y sus lágrimas nuevamente brotaron se aquellos ojos grisáceos. Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación así como todos apartaron la mirada, menos un joven pelinaranja ahí presente junto a su padre y sus hermanas._

…

_- ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡No me dejes sola, no me abandones! ¡Onegai! – Se aferró aún más al cadáver - ¡Onegai, no te vayas! ¡NII-SAN!_

…

_Era una escena tan dolorosa. Aquella jovencita siempre alegre y llena de vida se sentía morir puesto que su hermano ya no se encontraba presente en el mundo de los vivos. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, con su pijama puesta y una gran cantidad de lágrimas en su rostro que se perdían gracias a la terrible lluvia de esa trágica noche._

…

_- ¡Nii-san, nii-san, despierta! ¡Onegai! ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Nii-san!_

_- Señorita, necesitamos llevarnos el cuerpo… -habló por primera vez uno de los médicos – Onegai…_

_- ¡Iie! No se lleven a mi hermano, es lo único que tengo…_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡¡¡IIE!!! – gritó abrazando aún más fuerte el cadáver y empapándose con la sangre de su única familia – No se llevarán a mi hermano…_

_- Onegai…_

_- ¡Iie!_

_- Entonces, gomen nasai…_

…

_Dos policías la obligaron a soltar a su nii-san. Era difícil pues ella pataleaba y berreaba por estar cerca del cadáver de su hermano. Ambos uniformados no podían hacer nada por calmarla, la comprendía, seguramente era su única familia y no quería quedarse sola, aún era muy joven para enfrentarse al mundo._

_El cadáver ya se encontraba dentro de la camioneta y partió, igual que los policías quienes dejaron a cargo del doctor de la clínica a la jovencita._

…

_- Señorita, debe de entrar. – comentó el doctor de aquella clínica familiar_

_- …_

_- Señorita…_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Nii-san…_

…

_No se movía para nada, solo lloraba y repetía "nii-san" como si se tratase de una especie de conjuro que le permitiera regresar a la vida a su hermano, pero que no funcionará hasta no decirse miles de veces._

_El muchacho ahí presente se quitó su chamarra y caminó a donde la ojigris. Le colocó encima su chaqueta y la tapó con su paraguas, mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Ella lo volteó a ver y lo abrazó sin decir ni una palabra. El chico estaba algo desorientado y solo atinó a dejar el paraguas a un lado y abrazar a la chica lo más protectoramente posible. Unos momentos después del abrazo, Orihime se desvaneció siendo atrapada por los brazos del joven._

…

…

…

_- Que bueno que ya despertaste. – Habló el mismo chico de la noche anterior – Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo del dueño de esta clínica, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_- …_

_- Creo que aún no quieres hablar… Sabes, no es bueno eso, llevas 3 días sin abrir la boca más que para comer y tomar agua._

_- …_

_- ¡Ichigo, ven un momento por favor! – gritó el padre del acompañante de la chica Inoue_

_- ¡Voy! Discúlpame un momento._

…

_Ichigo salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Ella salió de la cama y se colocó su pijama, que se encontraba en el buro de la habitación, ya lavado, y se fue de aquel lugar como si nada._

…

…

…

_- Nii-san, no pude hacer nada, gomen nasai…_

…

…

…

La Flor Celeste se levantó del comedor y fue a prepararse el baño. Regresó a su habitación por su ropa y volvió al cuarto de baño donde la tina ya estaba llena de agua caliente. Se desudo y entró en contacto con el agua.

Era tan relajante y era una especie de momento de meditación sobre todo lo que había pasado el día anterior o ese mismo día, dependiendo de la hora en que se metiera a bañar.

…

- Me pregunto que estará haciendo la zorra de Halibel. Seguramente estará con su fracción dando órdenes por montones. – se sumergió un poco más – ¡Maldita!

…

…

…

_Bip, bip. Era su celular, nuevamente recibía una llamada desconocida. Contestó y pudo escuchar nuevamente aquella voz femenina._

…

_- Arigato. Gracias a tu hermano ya formo parte de los Espada._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_- Como lo escuchaste, yo asesiné a tu hermano para ser la Espada 3._

_- Nii-san… Tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué mi hermano?_

_- Tia Halibel, Espada 3. Y tu hermano fue una presa fácil._

…

_La llamada había sido concluida sin previo aviso. Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de furia, quería buscar la manera de vengarse, pero no sabía lo que eran los Espada ni mucho menos había escuchado de esa chica de nombre Tia Halibel, seguramente era extranjera debido al tipo de nombre. ¡Eso no importaba! Lo que en verdad importaba ahora, era buscar a esa mujer y darle su verdadero merecido._

…

_- Tia Halibel, juro que te arrepentirás por asesinara a mi hermano…_

…

…

…

De eso hacía ya tres años y los progresos no eran muy buenos. Halibel la superaba en todo, aún no estaba lista para su venganza, pero tendría que apresurarse o aquella mujer la podría descubrir.

…

- De alguna manera, debo de conseguir un puesto entre los primero 10, pero antes debo de escoger a mis 20 víctimas…

…

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

…

…

Lo sé, no tengo ni perdón de Dios por tardar tanto, pero de verdad, vieran que estuve este tiempo sin lograr sacar nada de mi cabeza. Además de que ahora tengo novio y ya ando checando lo de la universidad, además de que estoy teniendo más actividades en la escuela de las normales y se me está consumiendo el tiempo. No se enojen porque este capítulo no salió tan bien como debía de ser, pero ya era necesario un nuevo capítulo, porque tengo idea para el siguiente, y era necesario terminarlo o no podía comenzar obviamente el capítulo 7. Debo de admitir que tuve muchas dudas sobre como Orihime se entera de que Halibel es quien asesina a su hermano y se me ocurrió esta forma, no sé porque, pero creo que no fue la mejor… :S Gomen nasai! Pero mi imaginación se anda centrando en una novela de vampiros que recién comencé y que debo de presentar a fin de este semestre en la escuela…

Bueno, creo que he escrito mucho, por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones sobre este capi, ya no me regañen porque ya sé todo lo que me dirán (¿¿¿de quienes estaré hablando???) Bueno, paso a retirarme porque en el momento en que lo estoy escribiendo son las 03:36am y se supone que mi novio vendrá 9:30 por su compu que dejó en mi casa… :S Me largo, ¡Bye!

…

…

…

_**ONEGAI, DEJEN REVIEW A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIHIME… XD**_

_**¡SOLO UN CLICK Y UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS ME HARÁN FELIZ!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

…

…

…

**P.D.: ¡¡¡Este fue el capítulo más largo de todos!!!**


	7. Las Víctimas

Ko-Konichi wa minna…

…

Ya, ya no me peguen… T_T Ya sé que hace meses que no actualizaba (exactamente desde marzo), perdónenme la vida, pero quiero aprovechar estas vacaciones para tratar de escribir algo y no dejarlos sin nada. Debo de admitir que he tenido algunas ideas para oneshots pero han estado incompletas y todas tienen que ver con Vocaloid… XD

Bueno, la verdad es que no les quiero hacer el cuento largo, porque si no se van a enojar más conmigo y no van a leer esto… . Sin más, damos inicio al séptimo capítulo de la saga "La Flor Celeste". Bleach no me pertenece y blah, blah, blah… Ya se saben lo demás. ¡Comencemos!

…

…

…

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

…

…

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

_**LAS VÍCTIMAS**_

…

…

…

- Así que quieres ocupar el puesto de Zommari. – Mencionó Tia Halibel de forma arrogante mientras cruzaba la pierna - Inoue Orihime, ¿no te conformas con estar como la número nueve?

- No. Deseo ser la siete, la espada número siete.

- Niña, ¿sabes que estás diciendo? – Exclamó poniéndose de pie hasta estar tras el asiento de la pelinaranja – Matar a veinte personas no te va a ser fácil y mucho menos para ti, "Flor Celeste". Yo creo que te deberías conformar con matar a diez.

- Opino lo mismo. – Interrumpió Ulquiorra – Tú sabes muy bien que si no logras matar a tus veinte objetivos, tú serás quien muera.

- Recapacita Orihime-chan. – Habló Stark con serenidad – Aún eres joven y también debes de pensar que no llevas mucho tiempo con nosotros…

- Yo apoyo a Orihime. – Dijo Grimmjow – Ella sabe lo que hace.

- Grimmjow, - Volvió a tomar la conversación a la única mujer Espada – no por ser tu novia, le tendremos un trato especial; pero tienes razón. Ella ya es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace o no hace.

…

Nadie objeto ante las palabras de la rubia. Uno a uno de los Espadas asentían como forma de aceptación. La pelinaranja solo tragó pesadamente su saliva y se levantó con gran desición.

…

- Creo que no hay más que decir. Inoue Orihime, tienes veinte días, a partir de hoy, para ejecutar a las personas de tu lista. – Halibel tomó el rostro de la chica y le besó la mejilla izquierda para luego regresar a su lugar. – Szael, ¿quién es la víctima de hoy?

- Kuchiki Rukia-chan. – Rió entre dientes el mencionado.

- _Flor Celeste_, hoy serás observada por mí, así que haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

- Entendido, Halibel-sama. – pronunció al fin Orihime mientras hacía una reverencia y salía de la habitación por su material.

…

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

…

…

…

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

…

…

…

Ok, sé que es el capítulo más cortó que he escrito, pero quiero dedicar un capítulo entero a la muerte de Rukia, después de todo quiero mostrar el conflicto mental que tendrá tras matar por primera vez a alguien, además, disfrutaré mucho ese momento… XD No se preocupen que subiré mañana o pasado mañana el capítulo, será el regalo de Navidad (muy, pero muy atrasado… -w-U Creo que mejor debería de ser de Reyes Magos xD), jajajaja…

Disfruten las actualizaciones, ¡matta ne!

…

…

…

_**ONEGAI, DEJEN REVIEW A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIHIME… XD**_

_**¡SOLO UN CLICK Y UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS ME HARÁN FELIZ!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Kuchiki Rukia

Konnichi wa minna!

…

Hoy ya no me odian tanto, creo. Por un lado si, por matar hoy a Rukia y por el otro no, por actualizar pronto… XD Jajajajaja… No se preocupen, les gustará aun así… XD

…

Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo, si fuera mío solo habría hentai IchiHime… XD

…

…

…

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

…

…

…

_**LA FLOR CELESTE**_

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

_**KUCHIKI RUKIA**_

…

…

…

La campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó e Inoue Orihime entraba en ese momento a su salón de clase. Todos se quedaron estáticos puesto que detrás de ella se encontraba una morena con cabello rubio, de grandes atributos y una mirada fría que solo observaba como la antes mencionada tomaba del brazo a Kuchiki Rukia y la sacaba por la fuerza de aquella aula.

…

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? – Chillaba la joven - ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Cállate estúpida! - Le ordenó propiciándole una patada en la quijada mientras pasaban la puerta.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – Gritó su novio mientras trataba de seguirlas. - ¡Rukia!

- Renji, ayúdame. – Le rogó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

…

El chico corrió hacía _La Flor Celeste_, pero fue interceptado por Halibel quien le otorgó un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y lo tumbó al suelo.

…

-¡Renji, Renji, Renji! – Le llamaba la muchacha que era llevaba a la fuerza. - ¡RENJIIIII!

…

Todos los jóvenes veían la escena desde las puertas y ventanas de sus salones sin atreverse a salir y enfrentarse con alguna de las dos yanquis para detener aquella injusticia, a excepción de Ichigo Kurosaki quien salía del baño y por accidente estorbaba en el camino.

…

- Inoue, ¿a dónde llevas a Rukia? – Preguntó con un dejo de molestia.

- A ti que te importa imbécil, quítate del camino ahora mismo.

- No lo voy a hacer hasta que… ¡Ugh! – Exclamó en el momento en que caía desmayado gracias a la Espada Tres.

- Nunca te detengas a darles oportunidades, ¿entiendes?

- Hai ((Sí)), Halibel-sama.

…

Los gritos de Rukia se podían oír mientras las chicas bajaban las escaleras. Un par de profesores y compañeros fueron donde Renji e Ichigo para asegurarse de su bienestar.

…

…

…

- ¡Kyaaa! – Pronunció Rukia mientras era arrojada contra la pared.

- Yo observaré de lejos…

- Entendido, Halibel-sama.

- ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? – Gritó la chica quien solo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada amenazante que la dejó helada, así que desvió su mirada hacía su compañera de clase. - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Kuchiki Rukia, eres mi primera víctima.

- Vi… ¿Víctima? ¿A qué te refieres con _"primera víctima"_?

- A que serás la primer persona que asesinaré.

- O… Oye, pero yo no te he hecho nada…

- ¿Estás segura? – Le cuestionó sacando un cuchillo corto de un liguero bajo su falda. - ¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella chica de cabello naranja que todos molestaban en la secundaria?

- … - No dijo nada, pero su expresión con sus pupilas dilatadas lo decía todo.

- ¿Qué, acaso creías que existían muchas Inoue Orihime de cabello naranja? – Se agachó sin importarle que su ropa interior se viese. - ¿O es acaso creías que no te recordaba?

- …

- ¡Tú fuiste quien le dijo a las demás niñas que me cortaran el cabello porque era rara! – Gruñó mientras le cortaba la blusa sin importarle que también le cortaba la piel.

…

La chica de baja estatura solo gritó de dolor y miedo, mientras de sus ojos las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Orihime, estaba tan encolerada. Temblaba, pero no por aquella ira, sino por el miedo a asesinar a alguien. La delgada línea entre odio y venganza estaba por ser cruzada. Una venganza no solo dirigida hacía Tia Halibel, sino hacía otras veinte personas que le habían hecho miserable su vida.

…

- Go… ¡Gomen nasai ((Lo siento)), Inoue-san!

- ¡Cállate! – Pronunció cortándole la mejilla. – Ya perdiste tu oportunidad y ahora vas a morir.

…

…

…

- Parece ser que también le era necesario. – Habló Ulquiorra tras Halibel.

- Sí, he revisado todos los datos de su lista, todos han sido personas que la han lastimado.

- ¿Quién pensaría que tanto odio se podría guardar por tantos años en una chica tan hermosa?

- Es como nosotros, a quienes asesine será por simple venganza.

- Uhm. ¿Y esa chica qué le hizo? – Agregó Nnoitran quien llegaba a presenciar la escena – Parece tenerle mucho odio.

- Se supone que era la líder del grupo de niñas que la molestaban en la Secundaria.

- ¡Qué tontería! Es un odio muy simple, yo por lo menos maté a mi ex novia que me engañaba. – Miró como la pelinaranja iba cortando la piel de la otra chica. – Por lo menos se divierte haciéndola sufrir. Eso es bueno.

- … - Ninguno de los otros presentes dijo una sola palabra, solo se disponían a observar la _"pelea"_.

…

…

…

- Ja, Kuchiki Rukia, la matona de la Secundaria para mujeres de Karakura, completamente indefensa ante _La Flor Celeste_, qué estupidez.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! – Le confirió un puñetazo en la cara. - ¿Qué tu solo entiendes a golpes? De verdad eres una estúpida.

- Onegai ((Por favor))…

- ¡Idiota! - La volvió a herir está vez con un golpe en el pecho. – Espero que a partir de este momento me hagas caso si quieres volver a ver a tu novio.

…

La tomó del cabello y comenzó a arrastrarla hacía una bodega abandonada que estaba tras ellas.

…

…

…

- ¡Aj! ¿Siempre tengo que ser yo quien te acompañe a esto? – Preguntó pesadamente Stark

- ¡Si, carajo! ¿A quién más podría traer, a Ulquiorra?

- Tienes razón… Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! – Le otorgó una patada en la espinilla la pequeña acompañante al castaño. – Siempre es nuestro deber acompañar a Grimmjow.

- Lo sé, pero no era para que me patearas tan fuerte, Lillinet.

- Fue tu culpa.

- Claro que no.

- ¡Qué sí!

- …

- Eres el adulto más imbécil que conozco.

- Pues te diré…

- ¡Cállense! – Bramó el peliazul frente a la entrada a la enfermería del Instituto. – Ya llegamos.

…

El joven corrió la puerta y entro sin importarle nada, observó las camas donde estaban Ichigo y Renji. Primeramente vio con odio a Kurosaki puesto que en un par de día sería su pelea, pero recordó lo que su novia le había dicho: _"Lleva a Abarai Renji a la bodega donde practicamos"_. No sabía para nada cual era el motivo de aquella orden, pero estaba seguro que era por las 20 víctimas de la chica.

Caminó secamente hasta estar al lado de la cama de aquel pelirrojo y lo cargó como cual bulto en sus hombros, volvió la vista donde sus compañeros e ir hacía ellos pero alguien lo llamó.

…

- Grimmjow Jeaguarjaques…

- Kurosaki… Ichigo.

- ¿A dónde llevas a Renji?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Claro que sí. Dímelo.

- Si tanto quieres saber, pregúntaselo mañana a Orihime. – Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a la salida – Ella ya comenzó, yo solo sigo órdenes.

…

Salió de la enfermería dejando a un muchacho confundido mientras era seguido por los Espada número Uno, quienes algo atónitos por el comportamiento de su amigo no dijeron ni una palabra.

Salieron de la escuela sin que nadie los detuviera. _"Parecía que todos estaban cuerdos"_ por dejarlos en paz. A ninguno le importó aquello y comenzaron el camino a la bodega que la chica les había indicado.

…

…

…

Orihime estaba sentada en una caja de madera jugando con su navaja mientras observaba a su compañera de clase. Sangrando y llorando, indefensa y semidesnuda. Ambas respiraban pesado y sudaban, ¿pero quién tenía más miedo?

…

- _Nii-san, perdóname por esto, pero si no lo hago nunca podré estar en paz._

- Inoue…

- …

- Go… Gomen nasai ((lo siento))… - Rogaba Rukia con voz temblorosa. - Onegai, yamette ((por favor, detente)).

- ...

…

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda de _La Flor Celeste_, se había preparado para esto por tanto tiempo y aún tenía miedo.

Observó con detenimiento aquella arma que reposaba en su mano izquierda, estaba bañada en aquel líquido carmín, dejando que pequeñas gotas cayeran al piso. ¿Cómo aquella niña inocente se estaba convirtiendo en una asesina? Esto estaba comenzando a salir de sus manos, pero no lo podía abandonar, no ahora. No a pocos pasos de su venganza contra Tia Halibel.

Pero aun así, ¿quién era ella para tomar las vidas humanas? ¿Para decidir quién vive o muere? ¿Para…?

…

- ¡Orihime! – Gruñó Grimmjow al entrar, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Ya te traje a este estúpido, ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?

- Átalo al poste que está frente a su novia, - Indicó señalando a Rukia - quiero que ambos disfruten el espectáculo… - Sacó el celular de su falda y marcó – Bueno, chicas. Es hora de que vengan, las quiero aquí en menos de 10 minutos…

…

Mientras el peliazul amarraba a Renji como se lo había pedido, el recuerdo de su hermano siendo tapado por una sábana blanca regreso a su mente. El momento en que estaba frente a clínica Kurosaki, abrazando el cadáver, llorando con todas sus fuerzas y rogando que su hermano estuviera vivo.

…

…

…

_- ¡ONII-SAN!, ¡ONII-SAN! ONEGAI ((por favor)), NO ME DEJES. ONII-SAN._

_- Señorita, nosotros… - Habló uno de los hombres de blanco que trataban de llevarse el cuerpo inerte de su hermano – Por favor…_

_- ¡IIE ((no))! ONII-SAN, ONEGAI, DESPIERTA. ONII-SAN. – Exclamó aún más fuerte aferrándose al cadáver – ONII-SAN. ONII-SAN._

_- Por favor…_

_- ¡IIE! ONII… ¿eh?_

…

_Un jovencito de cabellos naranjas, algo parecidos a los suyos, la abrazo por detrás. La pequeña princesa estaba más que sorprendida. Soltó al fin aquel cuerpo y dio media vuelta para enterrar su cabeza en el pecho del niño mientras su llanto era aún más desgarrador._

…

_- Onegai, no llores. Yo te cuidaré._

_- A… Arigato ((gracias))…_

…

…

…

Era cierto lo que su mente le hizo recordar, Ichigo Kurosaki prometió cuidarla en ese momento. Seguramente él ya no recordaba nada de eso. Tum, tum. Unos fuertes latidos se hicieron presentes en su pecho.

…

- _Tonterias… _- Susuro.

…

Ese no era el momento para recordar a un chico y mucho menos un idiota que sólo dijo las cosas por detener a una niña llorona. Este era el momento de volverse algo que siempre había odiado, pero era necesario.

…

- Es hora…

…

Sus cuatro amigas iban llegando, ella dio las indicaciones necesarias y rodearon a la pareja que estaba atada uno frente al otro. Tal vez era la forma más miedosa de matar a dos personas, pero aun no tenía el valor de hacerlo con sus propias manos, sin la ayuda de ellas.

Cada una tomó su navaja y comenzó la carnicería, entre gritos y chorros de sangre.

…

…

…

El chico pelinaranja se levantó de la cama de enfermería y salió del lugar, puesto que la enfermera había salido pensando que él estaba dormido. Debía ir a buscar a sus amigos, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la presencia de los _Espada_ en la escuela. No sabía el lugar donde buscar, pero si había algo que le decía hacía donde caminar.

Avanzando unas cuantas cuadras, al pasar por un callejón pudo oír unos gritos débiles, entro en el y al ver la entrada de una bodega observó a Tia Halibel con otros dos tipos observando hacia dentro. Se quedó detrás de un depósito de basura y cuando observó que entraban se acercó a ver qué era lo que sucedía dentro del lugar. Había muchas personas dentro así que le costaba notar detalles, pero en un momento noto un charco de sangre y posteriormente los cuerpos de sus amigos llenos de heridas. No podía ser cierto. Corrió del lugar, era demasiado increíble lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al parque cerca de la escuela, entro dentro de una de las jardineras y no soportó más por lo que vomito de inmediato. Era una imagen escalofriante la que se repetía en su mente. Los cuerpos de sus mejores amigos, dentro de un charco de sangre, destazados. Sin vida. ¿Quién demonio podría hacer eso a personas inocentes? ¿Acaso habían sido los _Espada_? No.

…

- _La Flor Celeste…_ - mencionó en forma de susurro.

…

…

…

- Muy bien hecho Inoue, muy bien hecho. – Le alabó la chica _Tiburón_ a la princesa.

- H… Hai ((Si)).

…

…

…

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

…

…

…

Hace muuuuuuuucho que no actualizaba este fic, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdón por matar a Rukia y a Renji, pero no se me ocurrían otros personajes y que pudieran tener una historia contra Orihime-chan… xD Nos leemos en una próxima continuación o un nuevo fic. Matta ne! :3

…

…

…

_**ONEGAI, DEJEN REVIEW A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE TRAUMADA CON EL ICHIHIME… XD**_

_**¡SOLO UN CLICK Y UNAS CUANTAS PALABRAS ME HARÁN FELIZ!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
